


Kukui's Angel

by Gore_Jus



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lemon, M/M, Mentioned Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Pokemon Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gore_Jus/pseuds/Gore_Jus
Summary: Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet have been having problems with their marriage. They fight and argue non stop. Professor Kukui gets fed up, and wanders off to a bar where he meets you, the reader. Professor Kukui x Female Reader. An OC will be created for this, but feel free to insert yourself or your own OC if you'd like.WARNING: CONTAINS LEMONS, BLOOD, AND SWEARING.This was a requested fic on my Wattpad, and have decided to expand it elsewhere because it's doing so well.
Relationships: Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & You | Elio
Kudos: 1
Collections: POKEMON S.M HOT





	1. Chapter 1

**First time ever doing this style of fic, and also my first lemon, but it was highly requested. I don't ever go back on my word, so here it goes. I'm going to create an OC for the sake of this fic, but feel free to insert yourself or your own OC if you'd like.**

Chapter 1 

"I'm so tired of this!" Professor Burnet exclaimed at Professor Kukui, as she sat on the green couch. "You're always gone, and we barely see each other!" 

Professor Kukui rolled his eyes. This had become a normal routine now. Everytime he got home, there was Professor Burnet yelling and complaining. He couldn't go out anymore without her getting suspicious, and it was putting a strain on their marriage. 

"Yeah, because we both have lives, Burnet. It's just how it is." He said, a bit irritably. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes stressfully. 

Professor Burnet crossed her arms over her chest. "Uh-huh, sure it is. I wouldn't be surprised if you were cheating on me." She said, with a slight attitude. 

This sent Professor Kukui over the edge, to the point of yelling. This was one of the several times she had accused him of this. "You really think I'm cheating?! Fine! I'm getting so tired of this! I can't go out or do anything without you getting an attitude or suspicious of anything I do! It's clear you don't trust me! Why did I even marry you?!?!" Kukui yelled, as he got up and put his glasses back on. 

Kukui stomped to the door, anger building up like lava in a volcano. 

"Where are you going?!" Professor Burnet screamed at him. 

"I'm going out for a little bit. I need some time to think!" He yelled, as he opened the door and closed it shut. 

He stepped outside onto the beach. The sun was beginning to set over the ocean's horizon, making the water shine. 

Professor Kukui was extremely stressed and angry. He decided to go to a nearby bar on the beach and have a few drinks. The bar wasn't very far, maybe about a 10 minute walk. 

Kukui put his hands in his lab coat pockets, and walked towards the bar. He began contemplating this whole thing. Him and Burnet had been married for only a bumpy six months. He didn't understand why she had flipped on him so much, because she was always gone too. 

The bar was lumbering into view, for Kukui could hear the loud music coming from it. These weren't the types of places he normally went to, but this place was the nearest. 

Kukui opened the door, and walked in. The bar was straight ahead from the entrance. There was a DJ in the corner, and there was a male bartender working the bar. There weren't many people around either, no one that caught his eye. 

Kukui took a seat at the bar, and took a deep breath. He didn't know why or how things had came to this. Him and Professor Burnet were so happy together at the beginning, but things were quickly spiraling out of control. He didn't understand why she had turned on him so much. 

"Hey man, how's it going?" The male bartender greeted. "Did you need a drink menu?" He asked. 

"I could be better. No, I'll just take a Pineapp juice and Gin." Kukui replied. 

"Coming right up." The blonde bartender said, as he began making the drink. 

Kukui sighed as he rested his chin on his arm. 

"Alright guys! Welcome to Jumper's bar, it's time to start our karaoke hour!" The DJ bellowed into his microphone. "Come on up and sing a song!" 

The bartender dropped Kukui's drink in front of him, as well as his bill. Kukui sipped the drink slowly. 

"Alright guys, we have one person who signed up for Karaoke! Give it up for Crystal (Y/N)!!" 

Kukui looked up, curious. His mouth dropped when he saw her (you.).

She (you) wore a glittery white dress, white heels, and wore what looked to be a mega stone around her (your) neck. Long black hair cascaded down her (your) back, and she (you) had vivid green eyes. 

"Wow. She's one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen." He said. 

The girl (you) took the microphone from the DJ. She looked to be nervous, as if she didn't actually sign up for this, but one of her friends made her. 

The music came on, which Kukui recognized to be (Your choice of song). 

The girl (you) began to sing. Goosebumps formed up and down Kukui's body, as he listened to her (your) angelic voice. He couldn't believe his ears. He had never heard a singing voice as beautiful as hers (yours) before. He was beginning to feel like he was in heaven, and he had the pleasure of listening to the most beautiful angel sing. 

"I have to meet her." Kukui said, as he finished his drink. 

The girl (you) finished her song, and the whole bar began to clap, including Kukui. 

"Give it up for Crystal (Y/N) Everyone!" The DJ bellowed into his microphone. 

Kukui felt like he had fallen in love all over again. "Crystal (Y/N)... Wow. What a beautiful name for a beautiful angel." He said to himself. 

Crystal (Y/N) came to the bar, and sat one seat over from Kukui. 

Kukui took this opportunity to get a closer look at her (you). He couldn't believe someone in this world could be as beautiful as her (you). 

Crystal (you) turned to face Kukui, and smiled at him. She (you) noticed him staring. 

"Are you okay?" She (you) asked, looking concerned. 

"Uh yeah." Kukui said, smiling at her (you.) "I just wanted to say you have a really beautiful voice." He finally said, not being able to help himself. 

Crystal (you) smiled. "Thank you." She (you) said, smiling. 

Kukui couldn't stop starring at her (you). The drink he had was beginning to mess with his thoughts, and he was beginning to wonder what she (you) looked like underneath that dress. 

Crystal (you) noticed him staring at her (you), and she (you) were beginning to notice him more as well. He wore gray sweatpants with a green waist band, a white hat with a rainbow on it, and glasses. She (you) also noticed that he was wearing a lab coat... With no shirt on underneath. Crystal (you) blushed aggressively. 

"Something wrong, beautiful?" Kukui asked, as he noticed her (you) blushing. 

Crystal (you) smiled nervously. "You're not so bad looking yourself." She (you) said. 

"What's your name again?" Kukui asked. 

Crystal (you) blushed. "I'm Crystal (Y/N). " She (you said. "And you are?" She said. 

"Well actually, I'm a professor. Professor Kukui." Kukui said, happily. 

Crystal (you) smiled. "Oh, I know you. You're the Pokemon professor of the Alola region." She (you) said. 

"At your service." Kukui smiled. 

Crystal (you) laughed. "Wow. That's awesome." She (you) said, happily. 

"What are you doing tonight, beautiful?" Kukui asked her (you), as he got close to her (you). 

"Nothing." She (you) said, as you enjoyed his attention. Crystal (you) had to admit, that he was a really good looking guy. 

"Do you mind if I take you out to dinner after here?" Kukui asked her (you), as he put his hand on her (your) thigh and squeezed it a little. 

Crystal (you) blushed, as she (you) could feel her (your) panties getting a little wet. "I'd love that." She (you) said. 

**Well that was fun. Lol. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm enjoying this... So far so good lol. I will admit I'm a bit nervous to post this on here, only because I never wrote anything X rated, but I'm currently wine drunk so I think I'll be okay. xD**

**But anyways... Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2 

Crystal (you) and Professor Kukui walked out of the bar together, and onto the beach. It was difficult for her (you) to walk on the sand in her (your) heels, so she (you) took them off and walked bare foot. 

"Wow, you're a short little thing." Kukui said, noticing her (your) height. She (you) only came up to the very bottom of his chest. 

Crystal (you) giggled. "Is that a good thing?" She (you) asked, looking up playfully. 

This made Kukui weak. There was something about short women that made him go absolutely crazy. Burnet was five foot seven, so he didn't really get this at all. She was right at his chin. 

"Of course it is, beautiful." He said, as he looked down at her (you). 

Crystal (you) walked slightly in front of him. Kukui couldn't help but look down at her (your) tight ass in that white dress. He wanted to grab it so bad, but he held in his urge by sticking his hands in his lab coat pockets. 

The sun was beginning to set over the ocean's horizon, making the sky acromatic with oranges and yellows, with a slight hue of purple. 

Crystal (you) looked at the sunset, and stopped dead in her (your) tracks. "Wow. This is so much prettier than Kanto (or your choice of region.)" She (you) said, staring at the sunset. 

Kukui looked at the sunset with her (you). It reminded him of when he engaged to Burnet, right on the very beach they were standing on. In a way, he kind of wished he could take it back, and let it be Crystal (you) instead. He looked over at her (you) in awe, as she (you) gazed at the sunset. The sun hit her (your) green eyes perfectly, making them appear more greener than usual. 

Crystal (you) turned to face Kukui, clutching her heels. "So where were you going to take me to dinner at?" She (you) asked, as she (you) looked up at him. 

"I know of a really nice place on the oceanfront," He said, as he began walking. "It's not too far from here."

"Okay," Crystal (you) said, as she (you) followed behind him. "Wait for me!" She (you) exclaimed, as you caught up by his side. 

Kukui smiled down at her (you). "You're so adorable." He said, as he wrapped his right arm around her (your) waist. 

Crystal (you) felt her (your) heart rate picking up, as she (you) felt the warmth of Kukui's arm around her (your) waist. 

They walked into view of the restaurant, which was an outdoor type place. Crystal (you) put her (your) heels back on while Kukui talked to the host to get them (you) both a table. 

The host walked her (you) and Kukui to a table in the very back, where neither of them (you) could barely be seen. Crystal (you) thought this was rather odd, but she (you) went with it. 

Crystal (you) took a seat in front of Kukui, and began looking at the menu. She (you) wasn't very hungry, but she (you) didn't want to be rude and not get anything. She (you) looked up from the menu, and noticed Kukui was more focused on staring at her (you). 

"Did you already know what you were going to get?" Crystal (you) asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, I always get steak everywhere I go. You can't go wrong with it." He said, as he kept his eyes on her (you.) 

Crystal (you) smiled nervously. "I'm probably just going to get a salad. I ate before I went out to Jumper's earlier in case I decided to drink." She (you) said, as she (you) closed the menu. 

"Smart move," Kukui said. "Drinking on an empty stomach is setting yourself up for failure." He smiled at her (you.) 

The server then came to the table, which was a blonde male. "Hey there guys, how are you doing? I'm sorry it took me a minute to get over here." He said, as he put down napkins. 

"No worries." Crystal (you) said, as she (you) smiled. 

The server nodded in acceptance. "Were you two ready to order?" He asked. 

"Yes," Crystal (you) said. "I'll just take a Pineapp juice and the fruit salad." She (you) said, as she (you) handed the server her (your) menu. 

"I'll take a Pineapp juice and the steak; medium rare with a fruit salad as well." Kukui said, handing the server his menu as well.

The server smiled. "Sounds good, I'll have that right out for you both." He said, as he walked away. 

Kukui then turned his attention to Crystal (you). "So Crystal (Y/N), what are your interests?" He asked. 

"Well," Crystal (you) said, "I'm into music, singing and such. Tonight was my first time doing karaoke or just so much singing out in public."  **(A/N: You can change the interests if you like.)**

"Well, you should sing in public more. You have a beautiful voice." Kukui said, as he rested his left hand on Crystal's (your) right hand. 

Butterfrees fluttered in Crystal's (your) stomach. It was then that she (you) looked down, and noticed a ring on Kukui's finger. This sent her (you) over the edge a bit. 

"Um, excuse me, but are you married?" Crystal (you) asked, jerking her (your) hand back horrified. 

Kukui sighed deeply, realizing he had made the mistake of not taking the ring off. "Yes, but I've very heavily been considering divorce." He mumbled. 

"If you don't mind me asking, why?" Crystal (you) asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Well anytime I go out or do anything, she always gets suspicious of me and yells at me. Everytime I come home, she has an attitude. I'm just getting tired of it." Kukui said, blankly. 

Crystal (you) nodded in understanding. "Yeah, that's some deep rooted trust issues right there." She (you) said. 

"Yeah, after tonight honestly I was going to call it quits.. it's just not worth it anymore. I thought there was something there, but there's really not," Kukui said. "In fact.." Kukui took the ring off and slipped it into his lab coat pocket. "I'm sorry if this has made things awkward for you." He said. 

"No," Crystal (you) said. "Not at all. In fact, I find it kind of hot." She (you) said, as she (you) smiled and blushed. 

The server then arrived with the food and Pineapp juices. "Alright, here we are guys. Y'all enjoy!" The server said, as he dropped the food and drinks. 

Crystal (you) and Kukui ate in silence, but still enjoyed each other's company. 

"Crystal (y/n), can I be honest with you?" Kukui said, breaking the ice. 

Crystal (you) swallowed her (your) bite of salad. "Of course you can." She (you) said. 

"It feels like forever since I've felt this way for someone. I know we practically just met, but I can feel myself falling for you, and that I made a huge mistake six months ago. I wish it were you I had engaged to, and not my current wife." He said. 

Crystal (you) felt her (your) cheeks heat up. "You know," she (you) said. "I thought I was crazy, but I feel the exact same way, except I'm not married." She (you) giggled. "I don't know, it's weird to explain, but I feel like I've known you forever." She (you) said. 

"Well, I'd love to get your number and do this again sometime." Kukui said, smiling dreamy at her (you). 

Crystal (you) nodded. "I'm totally down for that." She (you) smiled. 

They finished their food, and Kukui left some money on the table for the server. 

Kukui and Crystal walked out of the restaurant, and back onto the beach. The sun was set now, as the night sky began to take it's setting. 

"Want me to walk you home, beautiful?" Kukui asked, as he wrapped his right arm around her (you) like before. 

"I'd like that." She (you) said, beginning to feel more comfortable. 

* * *

**Alright I'm gonna wrap it up right there, I'm about to pass out lmao. I'll have chapter 3 up tomorrow. :)**

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Well I have a slight hangover from last night.. then again, that's what my dumb ass gets. Get ready for citrusy flavors in this chapter. ;)**

**Chapter 3**

Crystal (you) and Kukui walked on the beach together. It had now fallen to dark, as the moon was the only source of light, along with the stars that were displayed in the night sky like bits and pieces of glitter. 

Crystal (you) looked up at the sky, amazed. "Wow. This is so beautiful. Kanto (or your choice of region) doesn't have scenery like this!" She (you) exclaimed in amazement. 

Kukui stared at her (your) eyes and began to feel weak. The moon and stars were reflecting off of them, making her (your) eyes sparkle with happiness. 

"So where do you live?" Kukui asked, joining her (your) side. 

Crystal (you) looked farther up. "I'm renting a house not too far from here on the oceanfront." She (you) said. "It's maybe a ten minute walk." 

"Lead the way, beautiful." Kukui said, as he put his right arm around her (you). 

Crystal (you) began lagging behind a little. Her (your) feet were beginning to hurt from wearing her (your) heels for so long, even though she (you) had taken them off so she (you) could walk on the sand. 

Kukui noticed her (your) discomfort. "Are you okay?" He asked, as he stopped dead in his tracks. 

Crystal (you) smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, I'm fine. My feet just hurt." You said, a bit pained. 

"Do you want me to carry you for the rest of the way?" Kukui offered, as he walked closer to her (you). 

Crystal (you) felt the blood rushing to her (your) cheeks. . "Don't be silly, you don't have to do all of that. I can last ten more-"

Kukui didn't listen, instead he scooped her (you) up into cradle position and walked her (you) the rest of the way. 

She (you) rolled her (your) eyes playfully, as she (you) just let it happen. 

"Wow, you're really light." Kukui said. "I could throw you in the air." He joked, as he raised her (you) up and down a bit. 

Crystal (you) giggled. "Or you're just really strong." She (you) teased, flirtatiously. 

"Careful, now. I've got you where I want you." He teased back, and winked at her (you). 

The wink caused Crystal's (your) stomach to flutter intensely. She (you) could feel the blood rushing to her (your) cheeks. 

Crystal (you) looked ahead, and saw her (your) home lit up by the moonlight. "There's my house over there," she (you) said, as she (you) squirmed around in his arms a bit. "You can put me down now." 

"Oh, stop," Kukui said, as he cradled her (you) tighter. "I can carry you to the steps." He said, smiling. 

Crystal (you) rolled her (your) eyes. Kukui carried her (you) to the doorsteps. He gently sat her (you) down on the doorstep as if she (you) were something fragile. 

"You know you can put me down normally, right?" Crystal (you) teased, giggling a little. 

"Fine, I'll just drop you next time." Kukui teased back. 

Crystal (you) laughed. "No really, thank you for carrying me. Even though you didn't have to do all of that." She (you) said. 

"It's no problem, beautiful. Well I guess I better get home to the warden. I'll probably text or call you later." He said, as he winked at Crystal (you). 

Crystal (you) laughed at the warden comment. "I'll be waiting by my phone." She (you) said, submissively. 

"Good night, beautiful." Kukui said, as he hugged her (you). 

Kukui hugged her (you) so tight, she (you) were sure he could feel her (your) heart rate through your chest. "Good night, handsome." She (you) said. 

Kukui winked at her (you), then he walked away. 

* * *

Kukui walked into his home, which was oddly dark and quiet. He looked around, and didn't hear anyone nor see anyone. "Burnet, I'm home!" He called out. 

No answer. He guessed that she had stepped out, probably to look for him. He sighed, and went to sit on the couch, phone in hand. 

It was at that moment that Kukui heard a noise, and one he didn't hear everyday: Burnet moaning. It was coming from the loft. 

Kukui immediately got up, and climbed the ladder to the loft. When he reached the top, he couldn't believe his eyes. 

There was Burnet; laying on her back naked, and there was a brown haired guy on top of her, blatantly dicking her down

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kukui blew up, as soon as he saw what was going on. 

The brown haired guy stood up almost immediately, showing his decent sized dick. Kukui immediately recognized him as one of the newest employees for the Aether Foundation. Kukui didn't know his name, just that he was new. 

"I thought you weren't with anyone?!?!" The brown haired guy yelled at Burnet, as he covered his dick with his hands.

"Oh, Kukui.. I didn't think you'd be home anytime soon..." Burnet stammered, as her cheeks heated up. She had been caught red handed. 

Kukui was angry to the point of being speechless. Here he was, being accused of being unfaithful, yet here she was getting dicked down by some random guy. 

"You know what... I'm just going to say this very calmly." He said, angrily yet calmly. "I want you out of here by morning, and I'm divorcing you. I'm so done with this shit, Burnet!" Kukui blew up. He took the ring out of his lab coat pocket, and chucked it at Burnet, almost hitting her. 

Kukui jumped off the ladder, and stormed out the door. He took his phone out of his pocket, and called Crystal (you) once he was on the beach. Tears of anger welled in his eyes. He couldn't believe what just happened. 

**_"Hello?"_ ** Crystal (you) picked up. 

"Crystal (y/n)!" Kukui exclaimed, breathlessly, as he choked back the tears. "Are you busy?" 

**_"No.. was getting ready to shower then go to bed. Why is something wrong?"_ ** Crystal (you) asked, concerned. 

"Can I come over?" Kukui asked, almost pleading her (you). 

**_"Of course you can. I'm going to get in the shower, but I'll leave the door unlocked for you."_ ** Crystal (you) said, sweetly. 

"Thanks Crystal (y/n), I'll be over shortly." Kukui said, beginning to calm down. There was something about Crystal's (your) soft angelic voice that calmed him down. 

**_"No problem,"_ ** She (you) said.  **_"Make yourself at home when you come in."_ **

"Will do." Kukui said, as he hung up the phone. He took off almost running to Crystal's (your) place. 

* * *

Kukui arrived at Crystal's (your) place. He opened the door, and let himself in as she (you) said to do. Her (your) house was almost the same layout as his, except there was no aquarium or loft. Instead, there was a piano in the far right corner of the living room. He could hear the shower running in the background. 

"Hey Crystal (y/n)! I'm here, just letting you know!" He yelled out. 

"Okay! I'll be out in a minute!" She (you) called out, her (your) voice echoing off the bathroom walls. "Make yourself at home!" She (you) yelled. 

Kukui took a seat on her (your) couch, as he waited patiently for her (you) to get out. Thoughts were going through his mind. He couldn't understand why Burnet would accuse him of all of this stuff, when she was the one doing it herself. It didn't make any sense. 

The water turned off, and Kukui heard the shower door open. A few moments later, Crystal (you) appeared in nothing but a towel, her (your) black hair tied up in a bun. 

Kukui couldn't help but stare at her (you). The thoughts about Burnet went away, and he began wondering what she (you) looked like under that towel. 

"Hang on, let me get dressed." Crystal (you) said. 

"You don't have to, you know." Kukui said, a bit flirtatiously. 

Crystal (you) giggled. "Okay, fine, I'll wait." She (you) said, as she (you) took a seat next to him. "So what happened anyway?" She (you) asked, concerned. 

"I caught her cheating on me with one of the newer employees at her work." Kukui said, shaking his head. 

Crystal (you) gave a confused look. "Oh wow! I'm sorry Kukui." She (you) exclaimed. "That's crazy that she would expect you to cheat, yet here she is doing it herself." She (you) said. 

"I know, that's what I said." Kukui said, sighing a little. "I told her to be out of my house by tomorrow and that I'm filing for divorce." 

Crystal (you) shrugged. "Well I'd expect you to. I wouldn't want a cheating spouse in my house either." She (you) said. "But damn, that's awful. I'm really sorry." 

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Kukui said.

Kukui then turned towards Crystal (you). They (you) both locked eye contact. It was quiet to the point Kukui could hear her (your) heartbeat thudding in her (your) chest. 

"Nervous much?" He said, teasing. 

"Not at all." Crystal (you) said, almost instantly. 

Kukui then began to climb over Crystal (you). "Are you sure about that?" He teased, their (your) faces now close enough to touch. 

Crystal (you) gave a bit of an uncomfortable look. "Um, what are you doing?" She (you) asked, as she (you) were now on her (your) back. 

"Just relax." Kukui whispered, as he loomed over her (you). 

Butterfrees began fluttering in her (your) stomach, as Kukui's lips touched hers (yours). 

The towel began to become undone, beginning to show all of her (your) body. They (you) began making out with each other, Kukui tried to explore your mouth with his tongue, but Crystal (you) weren't quite comfortable with that yet. Thus, make out central commenced. 

Kukui began putting his hands all over her (your) body, for he noticed the towel had become all the way undone. It was no use, she (you) were fully naked now. 

Crystal (you) nervously began to cover her (your) breasts with your hands. "I've never done this before..." She (you) said, nervously. 

This made Kukui pleased. "Oh wow, a virgin huh?" He cooed, then kissed her (your) forehead. 

This caused Crystal (you) to blush like crazy, and in nervousness. 

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle I promise." He said, smiling. 

"Now, where were we?" He said, taking his lab coat off, showing off his muscular frame and abs. 

Crystal (you) stared in delight and shock, for you didn't realize he was hiding all of that underneath that skimpy labcoat. "Wow..." She (you) said in amazement. 

Kukui flexed a bit for her (you). "What? You like what you see, beautiful?" He teased, as he sat on top of her (you). 

Crystal (you) nodded her (your) head yes. 

Kukui went back in for the kill, and began making out with her (you) once more, except a bit more rougher now. Crystal (you) began to feel something hard and warm against her (your) vaginal area. It was then at some point she (you) realized that Kukui had taken his pants off, as well as his underwear. 

Crystal (you) and Kukui began making out like crazy, and it was at that moment she (you) felt his big dick slide into her (your) tight vagina. 

"Wow, you're really tight." Kukui said, amazed. Burnet was nowhere near as tight as she (you) were. 

Crystal (you) breathed hard. She (you) moaned, happily as Kukui continued to thrust her (you). 

Hearing this made Kukui go absolutely wild. Crystal (you) moaned in delight the harder and more deeper Kukui went in her (you). 

"Harder!" Crystal (you) moaned, as she (you) were enjoying this new sensation. 

Kukui leaned in to kiss her (you) once more, as he went completely crazy. It was at this moment Kukui couldn't hold it in anymore, and let out a large load all inside Crystal (you). 

Kukui breathed hard, catching his breath, as he took his dick out from inside of her (you.) 

Crystal (you) felt like you were in heaven. She (you) barely couldn't believe what happened. She (you) picked up the towel, and wiped her (your) vagina dry from Kukui's load. 

Kukui helped her (you) up, and then he put his pants back on. "That was amazing." He said, as he picked her (you) up cradle style as he did before. 

"Yeah.." she (you) said, staring at him dreamily once more. "Not exactly how I pictured my first time, but I'm not complaining." She (you) teased, euphorically. 

"I'm happy I was your first, and hopefully your last." Kukui teased, as he carried Crystal (you) into the bedroom. 

* * *

**Well it's safe to say I've lost my lemon virginity now lmao. Hope y'all are enjoying this. :)**

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry this took me forever to update on here I forgot I had an AO3… But! Hope everyone had an awesome Christmas and New Year. :) Also, thanks for all the views! I totally was not expecting this fic to get any real attention, only from the ones that actually requested this lol. Well enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4 

Kukui carried Crystal (you) into her (your) bedroom. Her (your) bedroom was a bit plain, with white walls. There was only a queen sized bed with white covers on it on the far backside wall, with a night stand on the left hand side, and a wooden dresser with a mirror displayed beautifully in the center. There were a couple pieces of clothing on the floor, Kukui noticed there were a pair of white (or your choice of color) lace panties on the floor. The thought of her (you) in them made him want to go again. 

Kukui set her (you) down gently on her (your) bed. She (you) felt like she (you) were in heaven. 

This made Kukui giggle a little. "Are you okay?" He asked, smiling at her (you).

Crystal (you) nodded. She (you) could hardly believe what just happened. It had all happened so fast. Her (your) vagina was throbbing both painfully, but also pleasurably. 

Kukui laid next to her (you), as he took off his hat, and put it on the night stand next to the bed side. He kept his glasses on. 

Crystal (you) stared at the ceiling in nervousness. All of a sudden, the familiar sound of the air conditioning kicked on, the cold air causing her (you) to shiver. 

"Okay," Crystal (you) said. "I'm going to put some clothes on." She (you) attempted to get up, but Kukui stopped her (you) dead in her (your) tracks by wrapping his left arm around you. 

"Oh no you don't." He said, teasing her (you). "I can keep you warm, you know." He pulled you close. 

Crystal (you) rolled her (your) eyes. She (you) tried to get up, but it was no use. Kukui had a tight grip on her (you).

"You're killing me, Kukui." She (you) said, playfully, as she (you) gave up trying to fight him. 

"Oh stop," Kukui teased. "I know you like it." He said, as he pulled her (you) closer to where you could feel the warmth of his body on her (your) back. 

Crystal (you) turned around to face him. "Oh, and how do you know that?" She (you) said, smiling. 

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't let me do this right now nor would you be smiling." He said, then kissed her (your) forehead. 

The kiss caused her (you) to get goosebumps and shivers. The butterfrees began taking flight in her (your) stomach once again, as she (you) smiled nervously. 

Kukui put his hand on her (your) soft cheek. She (you) could feel the blood pumping to her (your) cheeks. The butterfrees began fluttering stronger now, as she (you) locked eye contact with each other. 

"Gosh, you're so beautiful." He said, as he rubbed his hand up and down her (your) soft cheek, as he stared into her (your) green (your eye color) eyes. 

Crystal (you) smiled nervously. "You're not so bad yourself." She (you) said, as she (you) enjoyed the attention. 

Kukui smiled, and continued to look at her (you). "Just relax." He said. He then kissed her (you) gently on the lips. 

Crystal (you) and Kukui kissed each other more passionately than before. His hands began to travel again, causing goosebumps to form up and down her (your) body. She (you) finally got the guts to explore his toned body as well; her (your) hands going up and down his toned torso. Kukui tried to gain access to her (your) mouth with his tongue, but she (you) were still not comfortable with that. 

Crystal (you) broke free from the kiss. She (you) began to yawn. 

"Tired, are we?" Kukui said, playfully. 

She (you) nodded your head up and down. "Yeah, this is the time I normally go to bed." She (you) said, stretching her (your) arms a little. 

Kukui then took off his glasses, and reached over her (you) to set them on the night stand. He smiled at her (you). "Go ahead and get some rest, angel." He said, then kissed (her) forehead. 

Crystal (you) felt the butterfrees again. "Thanks." She (you) said, as she (you) yawned once more. 

"Good night, beautiful." He said, then kissed her (your) forehead. 

"Good night, handsome." She (you) said, then kissed his cheek. 

Crystal (you) rolled over, and she (you) reached to turn the lamp off on the night stand. The room then went black, and Kukui wrapped his warm arms around her (your) waist. He pulled her (you) close, to where she (you) could feel the warmth on your back from his stomach. 

All went silent, as they (you) both fell into a deep sleep. 

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that bit of fluffiness. Lol. I got a minor plot twist coming up next chapter, so be prepared for something a little different. :)**

  
  



End file.
